Is not a child's game
by Pekabooo
Summary: When you grow up with someone since childhood, the affection that you feel for that person can change over time. Those feelings will be discover by our protagonists leaving aside all their childhood. This started like a game... What will happen? Are all these feelings may be clarified? Let's play a child's game. [Image from AuroraLynne, Tumblr] (Spanish version available)


**Naruto and all the characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing that I own is the idea of the story, which I do, nonprofit to amuse and entertain whoever comes to read it.**

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Hello babies, I must say English is not my first language because I'm an Spanish girl, but I wanna improve this language starting to write in English so, if you see some mistakes I'm so sorry, but I will do my best because this story means a lot for me. Also, I wanted to say that I didn't say the age of the characters because I don't really know their age difference. (I think it would be 3 years, like ShikaTema, but I'm not sure) So, imagine the age that you want. xD (For me: 17 -Shikadai- and 20 -Mirai-)_

 **Author's note 2:** _This Fic wasn't made just by me, also Stamkirk helped me A LOT, so please, say thanks to her too. n_n_

 **Specially thanks to:**

* **Rukiamk** : _Thank you so much for giving me the idea! I hope you enjoy the story, just don't kill me if you nosebleed too much. xD_

* **Anamicenas** : _Thanks a lot for your support, I really hope you like it! You were so sweet and patient with me!_

 _*And of course..._ **Stamkirk** , _my nee-san. This could not happen without you nee, thank you so, so, so, so much for all your help, doing some parts of the Fic, making it even hotter and intense. You're a really good writer and I hope read your book soon. Thank you too for loving me and for all those conversation in the night, I love you so much!_

 **PostData:** _If you love MiraDai, me and Stamkirk have a page in Facebook named "Shikadai & Mirai ღ MiraDai", consider join the page and help us to rise up with this beautiful couple._

 _I am a drag, right? xD, Okey now have fun with this craziness._

* * *

 **This is not a child's game.**

 **One - Shot.**

 **General POV.**

 **S** ince they were kids, they were always together, like siblings. But years passed and now they are not kids anymore.

Mirai was bored at home a summer day, Kurenai was busy making wardrobe changes and cleaning the house, the girl wanted to help but dust allergy would not let her do it.

—Why don't you go to Shikamaru's house and play with Shikadai-kun? If you stay here, love, you'll be even worse. — Kurenai told her daughter at the time she was sneaking again.

—Oh well... Sorry mom, I'd like to help you but...— She cannot finish her sentence because another sneeze came to her nose because of the dust.

Kurenai laughed and handed her a handkerchief.

Minutes after that, Mirai was at Shikamaru and Temari's house, ringing the bell.

—Mirai, w-what are you doing here? — Shikadai opened the door and was surprised to see Mirai different clothes to which she always used to wear.

She wore peach-colored shorts and a white t-shirt. His black hair was loose as usual and her red eyes captivated him.

—Onii-chan! I was so bored at home, also mom was cleaning the house and you know my little problem with the dust. — She laughed while she was entering at Nara's house without permission. Well, she doesn't even need it.

He walked into the house after her, closing the door behind him.

—Well, what you want to do? Mom has gone with aunt Ino to buy clothes and dad is with The Seventh doing paperwork... Like always. — Shikadai stretched his arms and yawned.

Mirai went to the fridge and poured himself a glass of water while listening to what her best friend told her.

—Why are you there, so? I mean, you're not with your friends. — She put the glass in the sink and went to the living room, followed by Shikadai.

—What a drag, I won't go outside even if someone pays me to do it! — He said, landing at the floor of the living room, closing his eyes.

Mirai sat on one of the sofa. She looked at all sides of the room and finally she looked at Shikadai, who was still with his eyes closed. She smiled internally. Was incredibly how Shikadai grew up that fast, he was even taller than her, and he was younger. She cocked her head and accidentally the smile she wanted to hide comes to light.

Shikadai opened one of his eyes, catching her as she smiled at him.

—What were you...? — He blushed and opened his eyes in surprised, up from the ground, sitting.

—Háh!? You, fool! I just, I was looking at you because you ahm...— She blushed as well avoiding his eyes. —Because you are an idiot who just wants to sleep. Can we go to somewhere? — She got off the couch and headed for the door, followed by him.

—You troublesome...— He took the house keys and opened the door. —Wanna get some cold drink? — Mirai passed by his side and he closed the door.

Six o'clock in the afternoon. The sun was high and its rays wreaked havoc on the skin of the few people who were walking on the street at that hour.

—Mirai, was not a good idea, that's so troublesome. I'm sweating!—The Nara complained, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

—Shut up, you're such a girl. — She laughed at him. Making him blush.

They finally arrived to a shop. When they entered, the two sighed, feeling the air conditioning.

—It feels really good after all that stupid sun. Right, onii-chan? — She smiled looking at him.

—Ah, yes... I guess. — He blushed again.

He can't deny the evidence. Of course he had a crush on Mirai, since they were little kids. She cared for him when he was a baby, she saw him grow up but... She was still seeing him as a little boy. Shikadai sighed.

—Hey onii-chan! Are you here? — The brunette girl ran her hand over his eyes to see he was in this world, making Shikadai out of his thoughts.

—Yes, sorry. It's just this weather. — He laughed trying to hide his annoyance to hear that word again. _Onii-chan._

The pair went straight towards the juice's refrigerator. Mirai picked an orange juice, while Shikadai went for the peach flavor. They paid for the drinks before walking outside into that overwhelming heat again.

—Would be better go to some place where sun doesn't burn us, Mirai.— Said Shikadai looking for some place to be quiet and shady.

—There's a bench under a tree onii-chan. — With the hand not holding the drink, she took Shikada's arm and dragged him toward her.

He tried to escape, but let's be honest... He loved it.

They sat in that banch together, watching the small rays of light passing through the spaces between the leaves.

—What do you think about me? — Suddenly Shikadai talked.

He sipped his drink and left it to his right in the bank where they were sitting. Then, he looked at her.

—What kind of question is that, onii-chan? — She did the same. Sipped her drink but she pulled it into the trash she has near.

He sighed.

—Yeah, onii-chan...— He repeated. —I'm not a baby, you can call me by my name, you know? — He looked away.

—Onii-chan, I mean Shikadai... What's wrong with you? — She approached him posing one hand on his shoulder.

—Sorry Mirai... Is just, I'm not a kid anymore. — He looked at her seriosly. She was confused.

—What's wrong with you, idiot!?— Her eyes widened in surprise. In all the years she knew him, it was the first time she saw him so strange.

They were silent for a while until Mirai couldn't take it no more.

—In other words... You don't wanna be my onii-chan anymore. — She clenched his hands tightly trying to seem normal.

Shikadai looked at the drink still in his hand warmed by the heat of his own hands, sighed and he tossed it into the trash.

—You can't understand me.— He lloked at her and the red-eye girl felt lost in his green eyes.

This time his eyes didn't look innocent, something changed in the way Shikadai was looking at her.

—Shikadai, I don't know what you are trying to tell me. — She felt her heart break into a million pieces, she felt sad and the worst; she didn't know what was happening. —If I did something wrong just forgive me Shikadai, you're the most important person to me besides my mother, and your parents.— She began to sob, clenching her teeth. This was stupid, as strong as she thought she was, she was now about to cry... Facing that lazy child.

Shikadai surprised to hear Mirai sobbing; he turned and put an arm around her shoulders, making her sticking to him.

—I'm an idiot Mirai, God, I'm so sorry. — She didn't say anything. —I'm sorry.— He repeated stroking her hair.

His smell, Mirai could feel it. Maybe was a mix between sand and grass, she loved it and it made her smile again. She was with her hands resting on the chest of Shikadai still clenched into fists.

In that moment she realized what Shikadai wanted to tell her. He was not a kid anymore that was right. He remembered when she held him in her arms, trying to making him stop cry, caressing his hair as he was doing to her it right now.

Mirai's hands encircled the torso embracing Shikadai completely and burying her face in his chest even more.

Shikadai blushed helplessly.

—Wh-what are you doing? — Trying to break the embrace, he heard Mirai's laugh.

—I love you Shikadai. I love you so much onii-chan. — Mirai was happy to be with him and she needed to say she loved him.

This time Shikadai made more strength to release the hug and put his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him. Mirai was confused.

—That's the way you love me? — He asked without fear, though sheepishly.

Mirai got shocked.

—What do you mean? — She asked blushing.

Shikadai sighed and let his hands fall. He leaned back against the bench and watched the clouds. Now he understood why his father spent watching them when he was free, clouds really relaxed him.

—I mean, you love me like a brother. — He closed his eyes.

—I don't know. — A whisper came from the lips of the brunette.

Now was Shikadai who was in shock. He opened his eyes surprised, oriented toward the clouds. Mirai's three words echoed in his head.

She was sitting looking at her hands, playing with his fingers. She felt stupid and didn't know why his heart was going so fast. Could Shikadai hear the beating? All this was very embarrassing.

—What do you mean? — He asked this time, blushing even more than her.

—I don't know...— She repeated, trying to look at him.

—You love me? — Both opened their eyes in surprise to hear those words coming so suddenly from Shikadai.

They looked into each other's eyes and slowly got closer.

—I-I don't know...— She said again, trying hard to keep her heart in her chest when she saw Shikadai so close.

—You fool...— He could feel her breathing, and it carried him into the madness.

His hand rested on Mirai's cheek gently, she closed her eyes and getting closer to him, their lips met. Shikadai also closed his eyes and they stayed like that for a few seconds.

—What are we doing? — She asked in a whisper, because her lips were still close to his.

—Kissing...— He stopped her words with another kiss, causing both close their eyes again.

Shikadai's lips were soft, but Mirai's lips were softer.

With inexperienced, he cocked his head to deepen the kiss. A sigh came from the throat of Mirai, and Shikadai took her other cheek with his free hand to kiss her better. Mirai's hands gripped his hands tightly. Without knowing why, they felt comfortable and could now know why people described that feeling as "butterflies in the stomach".

But all good things must end, and that kiss had to be stopped by the lack of oxygen.

With heavy breathing and Shikadai's hands still on Mirai's cheeks, they looked flushed and then they burst out laughing.

—Mirai...— He stopped laughing and approached her face to his, putting together their foreheads.

She also stopped laughing and got lost in his aquamarine eyes. Mirai smirked at him and kissed him, this time in his cheek. He blushed and looked away smiling.

Shikadai removed his hands from her cheeks and looked at the sky, watching the leaves of the tree that shaded the bank where they were sitting. The wind began to blow gently and ruffled her hair, making her scent reached his nose and it made him close his eyes losing himself in her pleasant smell of grass.

After a long silence, listening to the sound of the birds that maybe nested in that tree, Mirai decided to get up and do something, because although she was really confortable sitting next to Shikadai, the heat was stifling.

—What should we do now? — She asked blushig, playing with her fingers.

—Oh well... Whatever you want, we could watch a movie at home if you're hot.— He said smiling at her.

Mirai rose from the bench.

—I don't mean that, you idiot! —She said blushing even more. —I mean our relationship! — She closed her eyes screaming with her arms tight to her chest.

Shikadai he stood looking at her with his arms resting on either side of the bench. The silence could be heard again.

—Our relationship...— He repeated in a whisper, looking at the ground.

—Yes...— She said, opening her eyes and looking below the bangs.

Shameful, she came back to him, who was still sitting on the bench. Mirai put her arms around his nek and buried his head in her chest. He cut his breathing to feel the embrace, but he swallowed all his shame and put his arms around her waist, deepening the hug.

—Do you want to be... my girlfriend? — He himself was surprised of those words.

He could feel that Mirai tensed in his arms and he buried further her head on her breast. He was afraid of the answer.

She was surprised by the question, but she had sought this, asking about their relationship before. What was she thinking in? She couldn't even speak, it seemed like her vocal cords had been cut. The nerves were betraying her, but perhaps a gesture worth a thousand words.

Her hands, which rested on his shoulders, rose to his cheek holding them slightly, she took a deep breath and raised his face to look at him, she smiled sweetly and before closing her eyes she could see him blush. What she felt then was his lips against hers. She could become addicted to that feeling, the feeling of having him all to herself.

His hands still rested on her waist. Their eyes were closed feeling the kiss, fulfilling his urge to taste her soft lips, the same urge that was making him stich out his tongue to lick Mirai's lower lip sliding it slowly to reach her tongue, sensually. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt that and pushed him roughly.

—Wh-what was that!?— All the blood she had was now concentrated on her cheeks.

Mirai's breathing was agitated and she became even more nervous when she saw that he stood up and took her hands.

—Don't you like that? — He asked whispering near her ear.

A chill ran through her body. When the lazy boy began to be so released? And what worried her the most was that she loved it.

The Nara's hands were around her waist again, causing their bodies get together, because they were now standing. Shikadai began giving soft kisses in Mirai's neck; the red-eye girl let out a sigh and grabbed his hair, feeling that strange electricity through her body.

—Shikadai… Maybe we sh-should stop.— The little sanity she still retained, made her reconsider that they were in the middle of the street, giving kisses each more insinuating, and anyone could watch them.

—You're right…— He undid of the hug and separated a few centimeters of her.

They both stared at each other for a second and then they looked away. He scratched his head searching for something to say while she was watching the ground. She had never felt that way in front of him.

—Still you want to see a movie? It would be a good idea. — She said trying to break the ice.

Shikadai smirked and she blushed but smiled back.

They began to walk in silence, none of them knew quite what to do or say. However, Mirai approached him, she took his hand, Shikadai smiled in silence clutching her hand tightly and they walked in that way, under the sweltering sun until they came to Nara's house.

When they got home, Shikadai opened the door with the keys. He entered, followed by Mirai who closed the door behind her. Still quietly, the couple went to the living room.

Mirai sat on the sofa where she had been before and Shikadai sat beside her. She could feel her heart would be out of his chest at any time, had her hands clenched in her legs, making her shorts wrinkling. Shikadai by contrast, seemed to radiate peace, but in reality he was as nervous as she was. Shikadai tried to breathe normally, gathering the necessary strength to say a single word to her.

—Well… W-what movie would you like to see? My father has a great collection. — The Nara said without looking at her, fixing his eyes on the TV they had a few meters in front of them.

—I have no preference…— Mirai bit her lower lip after speaking.

They didn't say it, but for both the conversation was ludicrous. Mirai wanted him to kiss her neck again with those soft kisses , Shikadai could not think of anything else.

As if they were reading each other's minds, they slowly turned their heads and the eyes of both were found. Blood was focused on the cheeks of them both, but they couldn't stop looking at each other. He swallowed, slowly approached her, who instinctively closed her eyes and felt even more nervous.

The dark-haired boy passed one of his hands gently through the hair of Mirai, by that way, he could see her neck. Her breathing was cut but Shikadai didn't stop. He went to her neck and began kissing it again. Sweet kisses which became more intense in one area of her neck. He started to suck that area, leaving a small thread of saliva, making a mark that soon would become a purple color.

Mirai rolled her eyes and a somewhat loud sigh came out of her mouth. She could not think she was experiencing such feelings with the person who years ago was like a brother. Should she feel dirty? If that was her duty, she was far from fulfilling it. Because his kisses were so amazing that made her want more.

Shikadai snatched another sigh from Mirai's throat when he bit with more lust her neck. She clasped her hands behind his head and she brought him near over her body, causing them to lie on the sofa, he on top of her.

—Oh my...— She said panting.

But those gasps sank into his mouth when he began to kiss her again. What happened to the shame or the fraternal ties that bound them? They were not thinking about it and not wanted. Long since Shikadai stopped seeing her as a sister, and Mirai was discovering a side of him that was carrying her to the madness.

This time they didn't worry about anything, both were experiencing such amazing and pleasant sensations in their bodies that were left out. Shikadai returned to pass his tongue over her lower lip, this time with no regrets, Mirai was left to do. His tongue introduced in her mouth causing a groan by both, who died in each other's throat. The Nara's hands traveled up the brunette's body down to her hips, she opened her legs instinctively and he went between them.

The couch was uncomfortable, but they were too busy to realize that; her gasps were becoming more audible, making him groan with pleasure.

This time it was Mirai who led her lips to his neck, kissing and biting, making him feel a strange and incredibly pleasant feeling in his lower abdomen. Shikadai's lips went to her ear, gently biting the lobe.

Suddenly Mirai's phone started to vibrate in her pocket.

—Ah, worst time possible for a phone call, how troublesome...— Shikadai complained.

She moved quickly, closing her eyes in frustration.

—Gosh! Who can be? — She wondered, taking the mobile.

Then her heart stopped.

The phone kept ringing, Shikadai looked confused. Why she did not respond to the call? He settled on the couch, sitting with open and outstretched legs as Mirai kept static.

—They're going to hang up the call.— He said, looking at her.

She swallowed harshly and picked up the call.

—Kazu ... How are you? — She laughed nervously.

Shikadai opened his eyes, -looked like they were going out of the sockets-, put his hands to his head and covered his face in shame.

How could he forget that she had boyfriend?

He turned to Mirai and saw how she tried to appear normal in her conversation with him, Shikadai chuckled to himself. Anyway, that guy never has been to his liking.

He went closer to Mirai again, this time more aggressive than before. He reached her neck starting to nibble and lick on it. She gasped in surprise.

—Nothing! Just the peak of the table... — She tried to hide.

—Yes, the peak of the table...— He repeated in her ear, whispering. It was clear that he mustn't be caught.

The hair around her body began to bristle. He continued kissing her neck, down her collarbone, giving a final kiss on her décolletage. Mirai was not even paying attention to what Kazu was saying on the other side of the line; she could not help but sink all her senses in the kisses Shikadai was giving her.

She let out another sigh as one of Shikadai's hands grabbed her left breast while he lowered her shirt to get a better view of her cleavage. He smirked and ran his tongue for all of it, making her shiver and a gasp out of her throat.

From the other phone line Shikadai could hear the frustration that Kazu had because his "girlfriend" was ignoring him.

Now, the white shirt Mirai wore was crumpled over her breasts, leaving her in bra in front of him. Mirai's right hand was still holding the phone while her left was grabbing Shikadai's hair, who continued licking and gently biting her neckline.

—More...— She begged him in a barely audible gasp.

He smiled and bit his lower lip. Shikadai grabbed Mirai by the waist and she got on top of him, her legs on either side of his hips.

—I'm at ease now...— He whispered before sink back into her breasts again.

The brunette began to pant more loudly, Kazu noticed that and began to wonder if something was wrong, so she had to cover her mouth with her free hand and close her eyes tightly; trying to calm down herself. However, he slowly ran his hands over Mirai's hips, reaching her back and unbuttoning her bra, causing it to fall and revealing her two beautiful and young breasts. There were two pink nipples and one of them instantly disappeared into the Nara's mouth; making Mirai clench the teeth and open her eyes to look at him, flushed and incredibly excited.

—W-what? Oh, I guess, I mi-missed you, ye-yeah... — She replied, making a superhuman effort to appear normal.

—I'm sure you're missing him right now...— Shikadai licked her nipple, giving it a soft bite, smiling mischievously.

Kazu's voice could be heard, but any of both was listening to him.

Mirai's hips began to move on him, it seemed that her body was acting on its own, but what almost unleashes her madness was hear a slight gasp leave Shikadai's lips, feeling his breath on her nipple, which he was still licking and sucking, hardening it, while with the other hand he fondled her other breast.

Mirai closed her eyes, letting do. She uncovered her mouth and the free hand went straight to the edge of the shirt from him, pulling it up, so the Nara took the hint and separating himself from her a few centimeters, inched the shirt up, throwing it in the floor and playing with her breasts again.

But this time Shikadai had more desire, knowing it was wrong to do all this and plus, with Mirai's boyfriend at the phone. He was enjoying a lot but he could say that Mirai was enjoying it more than him. With a smirke, the Nara looked at her, who talked and talked, but not even she knew what she was saying.

The pressure that Shikadai was feeling in his pants was too much, so he moved her away from his legs; Mirai sat next to Shikadai on the sofa looking at him confused. He stood and unbuttoned his pants dropping them to the floor. She smirked and bit her lower lip; he felt his manhood free, but before he could do anything, Mirai's hands gripped the edge of his underwear and approached him to her.

The Nara pulled his underwear down while Mirai was looking at him. The phone was just a simple gear, which she was paying attention from time to time giving short answers to Kazu. The red-eye girl swallowed and blushed more than before, however, Shikadai was quiet and half smile was on his face.

He held his breath for a few seconds, clutching his manhood and bringing it to Mirai's mouth. The Nara closed his eyes and tilted back his head, feeling the wet from her mouth wrapping him completely. Mirai's tongue moved down the length of his manhood, then it returned to the tip and slowly she got into her mouth.

—Mirai, are you still there? — Kazu asked in a concerned tone.

—Mhmm…— She groaned as she took Shikadai deeper in her mouth.

—Good. I thought I missed you. Are you sure you are fine? You sound strange. — She couldn't answer as she was mouthfull, but her groans sounded like positive answers to her boyfriend's questions.

—You sure seem preoccupied... Like usually... You are so distant, so indifferent to me, to my feelings. I feel you getting farther and farther away day by day. Are you sure you still want to be with me? — Shikadai heard the desperate man shouting on the phone and couldn't help not showing a large pervert grin on his sweet baby face.

Mirai was too much involved into her fellation to pay attention to what her boyfriend said. She dropped the phone on the floor and kept sucking on Shikadai. Her red eyes were staring into his teal ones while going deeper onto him. God, did he enjoy it?

His groans and moans gave away his pleasure. Her warm wet mouth felt so good on his hard rod.

"—The size of his...I never expected Shikadai to be this big. —" Mirai said to herself while taking him out of her mouth for a break.

She sized it with her eyes before grabbing it and rub it gently. Her mouth was already missing his taste. She started licking hit up and down again before slowly sliding it into her lustful mouth.

—Mhh! — The smell, the taste, the size, the hardness turned the brunette girl on. She was too wet to stop. So wet she had to touch herself in order to tame her desire for his manhood inside her. But it was futile. Her fingers weren't enough. She needed him down there.

At that point, Shikadai felt his throbbing erection, his gasps were becoming louder. He grabbed Mirai's head, started to move his hips and his erection went deeper in her mouth.

—Oh God, you're very good...— He said moaning, still moving his hips.

She took his manhood out of her mouth, leaving a small trickle of saliva.

—Shikadai...— She was still touching herself inside her pants.

When she returned to get his rod inside her mouth, Shikadai stopped her. Mirai, confused, looked at him with heavy breathing. He smirked and went down on his knees, unbuttoning her shorts and pulling them down on the floor.

—I'm sure your taste is so good...— Shikadai said in a whisper.

His arms went to her hips, grabbing her underwear and pulling it down with her shorts. She just moaned and bite her lower lip. Shikadai's tongue went to her clitoris, making Mirai gasp loud. Shikadai grabbed her thighs; his tongue toured all her womanhood, and then, went up again circling with his tongue in its most sensitive area.

Mirai's moans were already uncontrollable. She grabbed his hair with both hands, moving her waist, making Shikadai's tongue went through all her womanhood. Shikadai sucked her clitoris and introduced a finger inside her, then he moved away from Mirai with a kinky smile.

—You're so wet, nee-san. — He said moving his finger deeper inside her.

—S-shut up! Don't call me like that in this m-moment. — She replied, blushing , trying to contain her moans.

Shikadai laughed. The red-eye girl closed her eyes and separated her legs even more, gasping louder.

—Mirai, I can't wait any longer... — He touched himself while the other hand was satisfying her.

—Do it... Fast. — Mirai was looking at him excited.

He nodded and stood, leaning on his knees on the couch. Mirai looked at him, swallowing, both of them were too excited to stop. Shikadai grabbed his rod and placed it at her womanhood. The Nara move it slowly out of it, going inside her gently.

—Oh, y-yes... — She said in a moan, closing her eyes.

Shikadai gasped. Now grabbing her thighs, he introduce his rod inside her completely in just one thrust. They both groaned at once, she opened her eyes and he closed them hard, noticing her womanhood wet and warm, even better than her mouth.

Mirai was in Heaven, was right, she was not new in that kind of things, but Shikadai's manhood felts really nice inside her. She moaned louder and louder as his moves quickened.

—Mmmh Shikadai! — She couldn't help but shout his name.

Her hands went around his neck, so she can get a grip on him and pulled the man closer to her into a kiss. She craved for his lips, his kisses. This made her feel complete.

Shikadai's lips moved to her cheek, giving soft kisses as he continued the penetrations, clutching her thighs.

—Don't stop, Shikadai... — She begged

But The Nara ignored her and stopped his thrusts. The brunette looked surprised and she begged him to continue, he grinned and licked her cheek, penetrating her harder at what she did was nothing but moan, pressing her nails into his back. He kept getting harder and faster grabbing her hips. Mirai's eyes rolled, all that she was feeling was incredible, she never thought that Shikadai could give her a pleasure like this.

—Yes... Sh-Shikadai, m-more! Harder, p-please...— The moans escaped from her mouth, until Shikadai's lips silenced her with a kiss, entwining their tongues, making them feel more excited. One of Shikadai's hands, left her hips and focused on Mirai's chest, grabbing one and squeezing the nipple as he continued thrusting.

Her nails would surely make marks on his back that tomorrow would be an evidence of what was happening today.

But now nothing mattered, feeling like an electricity flooded the red-eye girl's body, her inside going more cramped... The Nara could notice she was near the climax, and hopefully this moment last forever. Being inside Mirai felt too good; but apart from that, seeing the brunette under him, sweating, with those red eyes staring with lust and desire; her mouth asking him to go harder and faster... It was a combo of emotions that his brain was starting to not process, and Shikadai then noticed that electricity also travel around his body. Being inside her was much wetter than before and that turned him on too much, so he stopped and got out of her.

The dark-haired boy took her by the arms and lifted her off the couch. The Sarutobi stood confused. He smiled and picked her up, so that she had to wrap his legs around his hips. They started kissing again with more lust than before, Mirai's arms encircled his neck, clasping their bodies, she wanted to feel Shikadai as much as she could.

He grabbed his rod and placed it at the entrance of her womanhood, Mirai went down slowly, moving his body up and down, causing the manhood to getting in and out of her body. They moaned at once, looking into each other's eyes, increasingly excited.

—Why did you stop?— Mirai asked, trying to not moan.

—I need you longer, Mirai.— He grabbed her bottom and began to kiss and licking her neck.

—Shika...— She smiled sweetly, closing her eyes, enjoying his kisses and thrusts.

The Nara began to walk, walking to his room while he was still inside her.

With sudden abruptness, the dark-haired boy threw Mirai to the bed and got over her instantly, getting back his manhood inside her.

—I-It feels so g-good Mirai...— He gasped at what Mirai only replied with more groans.

Shikadai's hands were on either side of her head. The brunette had her legs spread, leaving him all the space to do what he would like to do with her body. At this moment, Mirai's head could not think of anything but the irresistible baby she had over her, making her the love in that way, so amazing , making her feel like her first time; her real first time.

Again, that strange electricity ran through Mirai's body, this time was stronger, she could feel it in her whole body and it made her feel much more pleasure in the center of her womanhood. Indecipherable words that came from the brunette's mouth, made Shikadai know that she soon reach the climax, and stop now would be crazy.

—I'm close, Shikadai... Don't stop now, j-just keep go-going like this.— She begged.

—I'm not going to stop now, Mirai...— He whispered in her ear.

The thrusts were increasingly harder and faster, her inside was wetter and narrow, it was driving Shikadai crazy. They locked at the eyes and she sought Shikadai's hand, lacing their fingers. Mirai closed her eyes and arched her back, clenching his teeth, moaning more and more. The electricity ran all over his body, concentrating more intensely in clitoris. She clutched the hand of Shikadai and opened his eyes as she came. The dark-haired guy smiled sweetly and lust, a mixture that she couldn't resist and kissed him.

As soon as Shikadai noticed the kiss, her tongue playing with his own, he had to get out of her as quickly as he could, to avoid cum inside Mirai. He grabbed his rod and began to masturbate with his eyes closed, wanting to finish and feel that awaited pleasure, but he noticed her hand over his and now was she who masturbated him. The Nara opened his eyes in surprise.

—Cum, Shikadai. Cum for me...— The brunette sighed, she was still excited to see the Nara in that way.

The green-eye boy groaned and gritted his teeth, forcing himself to keep eyes open, watching her. Shikadai noticed her fleshy lips, that mouth that had given him such pleasure before, looked down at her breasts, perfect; and stopped at her womanhood, it felt so hot and wet, he loved it. He loved Mirai.

With all those thoughts, a white and warm essence filled Mirai's hand, accompanied by a loud groan from Shikadai.

The beating of their heart started to relax, felt their bodies returned to normal after all those sensations. Shikadai looked at the red-eye girl, she flushed and somewhat agitated, he scratched his head laughing little nervous, she smiled and pointed her hand.

—Got something to wipe me?— She asked, looking at the white essence, twisting her mouth into a nasty grimace.

—Sure, sorry.— The Nara answered, coming up to the nightstand near the bed, taking a packet of tissues.

Mirai wiped in silence, Shikadai settled back in bed, covering himself with the blanket green of his bed. He was a little scared, not wanting to be just a game for Mirai, he sighed and stared at his hands, playing with his fingers.

Mirai noticed that and looked at him. She threw the tissue in the trash in front of the bed, and returned to him, smiling again. Blushing, she approached Shikadai and laid on his chest, covering herself with the blanket too.

—Shikadai I ... — But before he could say anything, the phone rang again in the living room.

Shikadai sighed and turned away from her, the brunette girl looked at him sadly.

— Your boyfriend is calling again, you should answer the call.— He looked away, trying to avoid his annoyance, but she realized.

Mirai could feel her heart break when she saw Shikadai in that way, so she got out of bed, covering herself with one of the sheets and went to the living room.

He stood with open eyes and his heart stopped. How could he have imagined that she felt something? It was just a game, and she will return to the arms of that stupid. Tears began to flood his eyes, squeezed them hard and covered his face with his hands, cursing himself.

Mirai's voice sounded closer, until she returned to the room and sat infront of him with the phone in hand. Shikadai looked confused, still with tears in his eyes.

—What the hell is going on!?— Kazu sounded really angry.

—Kazu sorry, I can't keep fooling myself.— She said, taking Shikadai's hand, watching their fingers interlaced.

—What!? Are you breaking up with me!?— Was heard from the other side of the line, Shikadai smiled.

— I guess so ...— It seemed like she didn't care to say those words, but on the other side of the line, he was really angry. —Goodbye, Kazu.— Before finishing the sentence, that boy had cut the call.

Mirai breathed in resignation, she left the phone on top of the night table and looked into his eyes. He was still smiling, holding her hand.

— Why?— He asked, raising his other hand to stroke her cheek.

She blushed and looked over his disheveled hair.

— Why not?— She asked in response, approaching him, kissing him again.

Their lips met in a delicate touch, this kiss was not lust, was different. She wanted to show all her feelings and he wanted to do the same.

The Nara's hands caressed her cheeks, Mirai wrapped his neck with her arms and deepened the kiss, both smiling as they kissed, now giving short kisses, touching the tips of their noses, eye to eye.

— I love you, Mirai. More than I'd like.— He kissed her again, closing his eyes.

— Shikadai ...— She sighed between kisses. - I love you too. - Mirai gasped, feeling his hand away the bed sheet from his body, uncovering her breasts.

— How about another round?— He gently laid her on the bed, on top of her.

— Of cuourse, but ...— She turned on her body, leaving Shikadai under her. - Now is my turn. - They both laughed and united their lips in a kiss.

Shikadai hands roamed her body as Mirai slowly introduced his hard rod inside her again.

The moans filled the room again.

* * *

 _How it was?_ _I hope you have enjoyed it. It took me a lot of time do this fic, but finally here irt is!_

 _Soon I'll translate it into spanish. n_n_

 _Remember that you can follow our Facebook MiraDai's page, this couple needs more fans, because they're awesome!_

 _If you're nosebleeding, I won't pay the hospital, you know... xD. Speciall thanks again to my nee-san who corrected all my mistakes._

 _And well, like I always said: Chocolate's kisses for all! ILYSM, see you soon._


End file.
